You're my life
by Tafy-00
Summary: Xerneas tras haber encontrado a Yveltal muy mal herido decide cuidarlo para que una vez curado vuelva a su trabajo de legendario. Sin embargo y después de esto vivirán una serie de eventos que harán que la vida de el rey ciervo cambie completamente. Male Yveltal x Male Xerneas/ Yaoi.
Este es un Yveltal x Xerneas y un Xerneas x Yveltal (He aprendido que el nombre del dominante va antes, según lo que me contaron). Esto es con termino Yaoi, no se si esto se considere como un "chromosome shipping" ya que los que he leído por lo general siempre Xerneas es hembra. Sea o no para mi Xerneas es completamente macho, después contare porque digo que lo es por completo, mientras ¡Disfruten de este capitulo!

Cap 1

 _"_ _El rey"_

 _Kalos, amplio y basto, un hermoso paraíso terrenal perdido entre sus abundantes hierbas llenas de vidas, todas custodiadas por el rey de esos terrenos._

 _Un rey al que no le gusta la imperfección, la osadía y el orgullo ajeno. Sin duda aquella criatura quizás no concebía una apariencia peligrosa como para alarmar a cualquiera, pues bastaba con verlo y darse cuenta que es una de las deidades mas "pasivas" y protectoras de todas. En parte es verdad, pero nadie sabe lo que siente, como es que cada mañana al levantarse, justo antes el alba se cerciora que todo este en completo orden, para protección de lo demás y suya._

 _Ahora bien, en el bosque hay reglas que sin ser dichas de una manera casi automática se tienen que hacer valer. La primera de ellas es que el Dios de la vida ante todo es una máxima autoridad y no porque este se haya proclamado por cuenta propia sino que gracias a él sus tierras están a salvo y después de la catastrofe vivida años atrás._

 _Le tienen un respeto infinito y admiración. Representado como los grandes héroes y poseedor de sabiduría tal cual los grandes ancianos. Comparándolo casi con el creador absoluto._

 _Sin embargo siempre se mantiene solo, rondando de puntos que día con día él solo se marca, una rutina podríamos llamarle, desapareciendo por las noches a quien sabe donde, porque ni siquiera los hombres por mas tecnología que usen así sea de punta dan con el rey._

 _El rey nunca se dejara ver por curiosos ya que no quiere ser molestado. Ser rey significa demostrar fuerza, manteniendo la cabeza en alto, sin mostrar emociones mas de las debidas._

 _"_ _Ser un rey es estar solo…"_

—

Los rayos de sol cada que chocaban en la cornamenta de Xerneas siempre formaban hermosos arcos de colores, en las hojas, en las rocas y el agua, filtrándose hermosos arco iris mientras estaba en su andar. Metro tras metro, vigilando que todo este en orden, que todo se encuentre normal.

Las criaturas de su reino por así decirlo, la mayor parte del tiempo le seguían a todas partes, partes que eran permitidas desde luego. Los Vivillon y pequeños Skiddo entre otros, la mayoría eran pequeños, casi crias, abandonadas no por gusto sino por la crueldad del hombre.

Humanos, jamas le agradaron esas criaturas curiosas, siempre yendo de un lado a otro en busca de sus protegidos, algunos mencionando que quieren ser sus amigos y otros por simple negocio sucio y mal vivido.

-Es peligroso … A tal grado de ser nauseabundo ¿No? –Un par de pequeños Skiddo quienes le seguían se miraron entre si, no comprendiendo las palabras de Xerneas, mucho menos sus pensamientos, simplemente se limitaron a lanzar pequeños bramidos mientras movían las esponjosas colas. -Si, apuesto a que si.

La inocencia de esos pequeños es suficiente como para ponerse en un modo agresivo, cualquiera con pensamiento racional y sobreprotección lo haría. Él presenció cuando se llevaron a su madre y no pudo hacer nada, solo observar como esas enormes maquinas aereas como las aves se llevaban a montones de sus habitantes mientras, gemían, lloraban y pataleaban con desesperación. Rescatarlos no tuvo caso, si llegaba a tirar esa cosa del aire los habría matado. No hubo ni una ni otra.

De la nada los pequeños y los Vivillon que rondaban por su cornamenta huyeron tan despavoridos que en cuestión de segundos se habían esfumado, eso sin contar que los Skiddo yacían escondidos entre sus largas patas, asomando una mínima parte de sus negros y brillantes ojos.

¿Quien sería tan siego como para no percatarse de la imponente figura frente a ellos?.

El príncipe de la muerte está haciendo acto de presencia frente a todos, pero no a sido la mejor de sus entradas en años.

Mal herido y tumbado del aire se ve que su caída sobre los suaves rios fue brutal.

-... –Con sumo cuidado, y de suave sonido las patas de Xerneas se adentraron en el agua donde estaba la deidad moribunda. Ahí se encontraba la hermosa criatura de ojos celestes como diamantes, ahora cerrados por abundantes y largas pestañas negras, recostado boca abajo sobre piedras que sostenían su cuerpo no dejando tocarle el agua a excepción de las enormes alas y la cola, se ve que tuvo una pelea extraordinaria con muchos. Por causas claramente no naturales afirmando que tampoco lo provocaron los Pokémon de alturas monumentales que estarían a su nivel. –Humanos ... No hay duda. –Se asomó por debajo de uno de los costados pero no había nada anormal, no aún.

-Levántate. –Más que petición había sido una orden, porque no se cree que alguien tan poderoso simplemente sea derribado, según él tan fácil. No hubo respuesta.

Los críticos ojos en forma de "X" no dejaban de verlo y bañarse en los detalles ajenos a los que principalmente creía.

-He dicho que te levantes. –Nada.

Algo claramente no está bien, se notaba y olía, si, olía a sangre de algún lado.

Con cuidado se encaminó al costado derecho que no se miraba desde el ángulo en el que él estaba, fue ahí cuando la realidad del porque las órdenes no eran acatadas.

Una espantosa herida se abría como canal, comenzando en el nacimiento de una de las alas, viajando hasta terminar en el inicio de la cadera a lo largo del costado por las costillas. Xerneas simplemente abrió sus ojos sorprendido, por no decir preocupado.

-Yveltal ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que alguien te lastimará de semejante manera? –No hay opción, debe ayudarlo, o segura perdiendo más sangre de lo que ya lleva.

Buscando la manera acomodo su cuerpo para irlo jalando con lianas nacientes de la tierra gracias a su poder, se hizo de cuerdas para poder anclarlo y jalarlo a su lomo, así bien lo pudo cargar acostándolo a lo ancho, de esa manera la cabeza y la cola de Yveltal quedan a los lados y lo puede llevar más "cómodamente".

Ya la noche está por caer más y pronto de lo que pensó, sin duda salvar vidas no es cosa de segundos o minutos ¿No?.

La hilera de Pokémon que antes estaban con Xerneas quedaron atrás y no tanto porque Yveltal les asuste, no, al Dios de la muerte le tienen respeto, el mismo respeto que lo tendría el Dios distorsión, el del tiempo, o aquel que formó las tierras o el mar. Están preocupados por él, pero no pueden hacer nada porque el rey no los dejara, esto ya es asunto entre legendarios, eso mismo, asuntos "personales".

Tan lejos se fue que entre una espesa neblina desapareció dejando de nuevo a sus protegidos solos, y como ya no pueden hacer más simplemente se dispersaron para irse cada uno a sus hogares.

En fin, terminaron por subir una colina, la más enorme de todas, tan alta que a lo lejos se podían apreciar en todo su esplendor las cascadas que tanto adora observar, es como si hubiese llegado al paraíso perdido y que en cualquier momento ángeles y querubines saldrían a recibirlos, esos mismos que los humanos interpretan cada que pintan cuadros de su creador.

Caminando a tropezones a causa de las piedras y el peso extra por fin pudo llegar a su hogar, a su santuario donde puede tener un descanso como cualquiera lo merece al tener su propio espacio, tal cual el castillo de un rey.

Xerneas entró a su morada, un acogedor lugar hecho con el arte de la naturaleza y toque de diseño personal, adornado con flores y árboles que formaban techos, y raíces macizas que se levantaban imponentes creando fuertes paredes.

Unos cuantos pasos más y llego a donde su cama, ahí doblo con cuidado sus patas para quedar echado como usualmente los cuadrúpedos o ciervos lo harían, acomodo a Yveltal recostándolo de lado para que su costado mal herido no tocará la tierra y se le peguen basuras o polvo por la sangre coagulada.

Sabe que Yveltal está vivo, pues aún que apenas pueda respirar su corazón se mueve con fuerza, son los deseos de vivir..

La parte complicada comienza ahora, el Dios ciervo no tiene ni idea de cómo cerrar semejante cortada.

-Ya me di una idea. –Murmura para si, levantándose de su lugar para ir por agua, hojas y otras cosas que ayudarán a sanarlo. Esto es medicina de lo tradicional y en una selva real todos deben aprender a ingeniárselas, convirtiéndose incluso en médicos o chefs.

Para comenzar con todo el ajetreo lavo la herida con abundante agua, dejando de lado si Yveltal se queja o no, tiene que hacerlo o no va a sanar para nada. Obviamente a falta de manos uso sus lianas y poder para hacerse de unas temporales. Una vez limpia la carne, fue colocando las plantas y semillas que él considera le ayudaran a sanar pronto, poco a poco cubriendo la herida hasta no dejar nada de la lesión visible, después unas enormes hojas de árbol jugaron el papel de gasas para proteger la herida y el "medicamento". Por último las lianas que le sirvieron de manos fueron los vendajes, enredándose por el pecho y cintura de Yveltal con firmeza, ahora ya tiene una fuerte compresa y protección para que las cosas no se caigan.

Al parecer con eso puesto se sentirá más aliviado sin embargo le ha dado fiebre. Con agua fresca y hojas húmedas las colocó sobre su cabeza, eso ayudará a bajarla y a que se recupere.

-Mmmh... –Se quejó el ave removiendo su cuerpo, haciendo que las hojas secas bajo este truenen por los movimientos. Xerneas espera que Yveltal no se ponga de malas como otras veces y quiera destruir todo mientras la rabia y locura le inundan el cerebro.

Un par de ojos se abrieron hasta la mitad, se miraban agotados pero muy agradecidos por lo que el ciervo hizo.

-...

Xerneas clavó sus pupilas en las blancas de Yveltal, y con ello le expresaba muchas dudas sobre su situación y que fue lo que le pasó para terminar así. Un ronco sonido salido del pecho del herido simplemente dio a entender que en esos momentos no está para ofrecer explicaciones y por "orgullo" menos en una situación tan "vulnerable".

-Sigues con vida. –El silencio a pesar de no ser mucho le desespero de sobre manera, debía romperse.

-Hmnp... Tendría que pasar algo realmente malo para que te deshagas de mi, además de lo mucho que vas a extrañarme.

-Se en los problemas que me metería si no cumples tu función.

-¿A sí? –Yveltal movió un poco su cuerpo para acomodarse y quedar ahora boca arriba.-Yo tengo más funciones de la única que tú crees. –Tiene el pecho completamente vendado, por lo que le sorprendió pero no demasiado.-Me has estado cuidando ¿Ya? ¿No es adorable viniendo de tu parte? –Sus enormes alas las colocó tras su nuca para estar mar cómodo.

-Por ahora me gustaría saber qué travesuras a estado haciendo este pequeño pajarito.

-Uy, si lo pones así bien. –Una de sus poderosas garras rasco su mentón, tratando de recordar lo que ocurrió. –Los hombres me arrojaron cosas cuando intente quitarles algo que me pertenecía, es todo.

-¿Todo? Viniendo de ti fue más que solo quitarles algo que te pertenecía, te conozco.

-Cariño, yo lo viví así que eso fue lo que pasó, los humanos se ponen rabiosos porque no los dejas sacar cosas de lugares ajenos.

-El hombre siempre va a ser así, a veces creo que darles más "razonamiento" fue una perdida total de tiempo.

-No es que sea tu culpa, digo... No todos los humanos son malos.

-Si, así es.

Yveltal se incorporó solo para quedar sentado y picar con la garra que momentos acariciaba su propio mentón para picar la herida de su costado.

-Debo admitir que son buenos construyendo cosas... Pero las usan para propósitos inútiles. –El Dios destructivo sabe que si algo muere es para que renazca más fuerte y fértil, esa es su función, no para destruir a lo idiota como los humanos y poner como pretexto que es "bien común".

Xerneas ladeó la cabeza y caminando a pasos suaves quedo a metros de Yveltal para verlo mientras cruzaba sus patas delanteras como usualmente lo hace.

-O usarlas para mocosos traviesos que arriesgan su vida como tú.

-Ya te dije que no arriesgue mi vida, les quiero quitar algo que me pertenece. –Gruñó para si.

-¿Tan importante es que casi mueres en el intento? Que astuto. –Camino unos pasos fuera del rango de la cama donde estaba Yveltal.

-Tsk... De cualquier manera voy a recuperar lo que ellos me quitaron. –Se volvió a acostar en la mullida cama, tan de pronto le dio mucho sueño.

Xerneas negó con la cabeza, simplemente no comprende que es eso tan importante para que Yveltal arriesgue así su vida, pero en fin, lo único que espera es que el ave se recupere Y pueda estar en marcha de nuevo.

Fin del capítulo.

¡Puf! Primer capítulo subido, un tanto corto pero

espero que lo disfruten mientras la historia se vaya desarrollando.

A lo largo de esta habrá varias sorpresas que hará a Xerneas cambiar mucho en cuando a siempre estar "solo", claro que habrá lemon lo más pronto posible, solo ténganme paciencia (;_;)

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bienvenida.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


End file.
